Unlocking Codes
by DesiredforHim
Summary: Secrets kept, Codes locked. What will happen next? The Gilbert siblings, The Salvatore brothers, The Mikaelson Family. Petrova Doppelgängers and Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Tyler Lockwood and others trek through an unmissable Journey.


**A/U A new story!**

**Prologue so tell me what you think and if I should keep going?!**

**Flashbacks are in bold and diary entries if I do any are in italics.**

**P x**

The trees stood tall in the Canadian Rockies. It was quiet and peaceful…dead silent and magical. Standing at the top of one of the mountains, in complete silence was Katherine Pierce.

She stood wondering about how her life had been if she hadn't had her daughter taken away from her. If she hadn't been banned from her country by her family. If she hadn't have fled to England and met Klaus.

All these problems wouldn't have happened if she just stayed out of love. She wouldn't be in complete misery right now as she stands at the top looking at the beautiful view below.

**She stood there gazing into his eyes. He was for sure of natural beauty and she couldn't keep herself contained when he spoke to her.**

"**I love you Katerina" He kissed her deeply and waited for her reply. The reply that he had never received before but knew that it was just bottled up and was waiting to be let free.**

**Katerina looked down and then back up at him, her brown eyes were stuck on his brown eyes.**

"**I love you too Antonis" That's it! He'd finally received what he wanted. He know had her trust and love. He now had to be faithful to her. To love her unconditionally.**

**She giggled as he saw the smile rise on his face and he laughed. He lifted her up with his hands on her waist. She linked her arms behind his neck and he spun her round and round.**

**After all the excitement and settling down on her feet again his smile disappeared into a smaller one and setting his eyes on her he spoke again as she listened to every single word.**

"**I promise to you Katerina that I will love you forever…but that is as long as you want to?" His question made Katerina think long and hard about what she was to say to him. She had already said that she loved him and she meant it but could she really commit to him like they have been for the previous twelve months.**

"**Antonis…I would more then be happy to" Katerina replied lighting up as he did at his answer. He kissed her and she became indulged with him. She never wanted to let go and she held him tighter as he brought her closer to him.**

**He then pulled away eventually and left hot pecks down her neck and onto her collar bone. She immediately felt queasy but she loved it and it felt like the wings of a butterfly were tickling the insides of her stomach.**

**She pulled onto his neck wanting more and he gave it to her. He then lifted her legs up onto his waist and took her to the inside of his house. They had been standing on the doorway and they wanted each other more than ever before.**

Standing in the silence felt like heaven until Katherine heard some laughing between what must be friends. Her friend Pearl is still trapped in the necklace that she owned. Katherine was also supposed to be trapped in one of her necklaces but she managed to escape it.

Now here she is wondering towards the happiness that is of some humans, she can't wait to have a drink, she's been waiting for days on end to drink from a living being…so far she's been drinking from blood bags that she steals from the hospital nearby.

Once she hides behind a boulder that's big enough to hide herself behind she glares at the upcoming prey. A blonde girl with blue eyes was laughing and holding hands with a guy with brown yellowed eyes he had blackish brown short hair. His build was strong, it'll be tough getting through him but easy to get through the weak of the blonde.

The next couple is a dark skinned girl with brown hair and eyes to match, her teeth are straight as when she smiles and laughs. Her name must be Bonnie with the giveaway that a pale skinned kid boy holding her hand is yelling. His hair is brown and he has a weak build…both necks will be easy to sink her teeth into.

Katherine looks down and then up at the next few people that rise from the path. The girl this time is quite far but she could see that the girls her was pin straight and she was linking arms with two boys. The boy on her right had pitch black hair that reached above his ears, much like a guy she knew, the boy on her left had blonde brown hair also like another guy she knows.

As the trio get closer, Katherine stumbles backwards onto all fours. No way are they here…both of them. The girl breaks off to step back to the three men behind. Stefan and Damon near the boulder in confusion. They heard a shuffling whimper from the grey rock and curiosity hits them.

"Elena?" They both say in sync. How did she get there so quick.

"Yes?" Elena calls back to them. If she's behind them then wh…

"Katherine" Stefan says relaxed but his face is struck with shock. His hands transfer from his sides to his jumper pockets. Damon falls to his knees near Katherine and she stumbles back even more.

"What's up boys?" Bonnie asks striding towards the rock that Damon is kneeling at. Her face becomes one of worry when she sees Katherine. Bonnie has no idea who she is but she's identical to Elena in every single way possible.

The same deep concerning eyes, facial structure, perfect pink lips and luscious brown locks except this girls were curly.

Bonnie knew that it wasn't Elena is couldn't be. Bonnie was smart enough to know that it had to a supernatural cause that this girl looked exactly like Elena, but questions need to be answered.

"Stefan go and distract Elena" Bonnie orders Stefan as he speeds off to see her. Only Bonnie knows that Stefan and Damon are what they are. Bonnie is also a supernatural cause but she holds magic throughout her tiny frame of a body. Bonnie is a witch and only Stefan and Damon know when they caught her using magic in the forest that is close by a grave, she raised her grams from the dead to gain more advice.


End file.
